HalfBlood
by Kitty Sakura Kaiser
Summary: See 1st Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Half-Blood

_**A/N: Hello one and all! Saya is Sasuke and Itachi's half sister (Same Mom different Dads) and she is five years younger than Sasuke. This story contains incense so if you don't approve then keep your nose out of it and don't bother reading it and then leaving a rude review or something…you've been warned.**_

"I just can't believe it." mumbled Sasuke. "Is she really alive?"

"According to rumors I've heard." responded Madara. "Apparently she's been hiding out in the Village of Rain for quite some time."

"And since Itachi escaped from me, you're saying he'll more than likely go to her and ask for her help?"

"That's my guess…what will you do Sasuke?"

"What else? I guess it's time for a Family Reunion."

**Village of Rain**

"Lady Saya!" called the girl.

"Yes? What is it Kagu?"

"There is someone here for you."

"Hm? For me?" she asked blinking in confusion, her Sharingun blazing as she followed Kagu. They reached the Giant Oak that loomed over the Village and she gasped at the older boy who stood underneath it.

"Itachi-Nii-San?" she whispered.

"Hello, Saya." Itachi responded.

"W-w-what are you doing here? You're a Rogue, which means you shouldn't be here."

"I need your help little sister…Sasuke he…" his eyes glazed over and he passed out. Saya dove and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Quickly! Call for my Medic Nin!" she told Kagu.

**Somewhere outside the Village of Rain**

"You do realize we can't just walk in?" stated Suigetsu as they sprinted through the trees.

"I know that." growled Sasuke.

"Are you okay Sasuke-Kun?" asked Karin, flirtatiously.

"Fine." he said coldly.

"It's your sister isn't it?" said Jugo.

"Yea…I'm wondering how much stronger she's gotten…she was like an exact copy of Itachi. If I have to end up facing her and Itachi I'm not sure I'll survive."

"Oh…well it'll be okay." Suddenly a howl split the air and they all stopped short.

"That howl…it couldn't be…" mumbled Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Karin.

"A wolf." said Jugo. "But it's domestic. Trained to live among humans, and it's very close."

"Like right on top of you?" came Saya's voice from above. "Don't you guys know where you're at? We don't take to kindly to outsiders. Akito, get 'em girl." A black streak attacked Karin, pinning her to the ground.

"Easy Akito, don't kill her…yet."

Saya jumped down and Sasuke gaped at her. Her once short black hair had grown out reaching past her waist in a tight ponytail, which meant that if it was down would reach her knees, she wore a short crimson red skirt, a black sleeveless shirt with skulls on the front and the band name 'Cradle of Filth', thigh high black and gray striped stalkings, knee high buckle-up combat boots, red studded belt, bandages wrapped around her wrists, her headband dangling around her neck, and her normally ivy green eyes were blazing red with the Sharingun.

"Hello dear brother, you did quite a number on Itachi-Sama and I was lucky my Medical training paid off. Turn around and leave and I promise not to kill you."

"No. I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do."

"WHAT?!" growled Saya. "You, me, Itachi, and Madara are the last remaining Uchiha and you want to kill Big-Nii-San?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Saya don't you know? Itachi was the one who killed the Clan."

"Oh that's old news…unless you don't know _why _he did it."

"Fine. Why did he do it?"

"That's a long story Sasuke. If you can promise not to kill Itachi until after you hear it you can come and stay at my place where he's currently resting. Promise?"

"Fine. Lead the way Saya."

"Akito. Up."

The black wolf got off Karin and walked over to stand beside Saya. Her fur was jet black, with silver tips, the Japanese symbol for 'fighter' was embedded in her right shoulder, she had bandages wrapped around her front legs, and blazing blue eyes.

"Let's go then." said Saya as she began walking.

Sasuke took a deep breath and proceeded to follow her, Karin behind him, Jugo behind her, and Suigetsu brought up the rear. They reached the Village and she nodded at the Gate Guard who gave her a perverted grin as he opened the gates. Sasuke glared at him as the Guard's eyes dropped down to Saya's ass and the Guard gulped and turned away quickly. Karin and Jugo raised their eyebrows but made no comment as they continued on to Saya's house. They got there and outside it looked normal enough but the inside threw them off balance. The place was sufficient for a single person, one bedroom, small kitchen, one bathroom, and a small living room. But it was all kind of gloomy. The walls were all dark shades of blue, purple, and black, posters of Goth, Emo, Punk, and heavy rock bands such as Disturbed, Linkin Park, Cradle of Filth, Three Days Grace, Marlin Manson, Metallica, Simple Plan, Paramore, Good Charlotte, Skye Sweetnam, Seether, Nickleback, Insane Clown Posse, Simple Plan, any band whose lyrics might be dark in anyway, shape, or form covered the walls.

"Anyone of you guys diss my taste I'll boot ya out personally." said Saya.

She walked into the living room and fast asleep on the couch was Itachi, his wounds bandaged, and on top of his head, pawing at his hair was a little gray kitten with emerald green eyes.

"Senna, bad kitty. Get off Nii-San's head." The kitten meowed and then leapt to the floor and darted into the kitchen. Saya knelt on the floor and checked Itachi out, mumbling to herself occasionally.

"Saskue did he use the Amaterasu?" she asked.

"Yea, and something called the Susano'o." stated Sasuke.

"He went that far?!" growled Saya. "Idiot! I can't believe I share the same DNA as you too dumbasses."

"Hey." growled Karin.

"What girlie? Got a prob with me insulting them? Take a number because you ain't the only one who has issues with me."

Karin gaped at Saya while Suigetsu stifled his laughter. Finally satisfied Saya stood up and sat down in a big over stuffed armchair.

"You can stand or just drag in the chairs from the kitchen." she sighed. Karin went and got a chair, Jugo sat on the floor, and Sasuke and Suigetsu stood.

"Well I guess I'll just start from the beginning." said Saya.

She took a deep breath and started from the point on where the Uchiha Clan was planning to overthrow the Hokage, the point where the Council asked Itachi to stop them, the reason why he couldn't kill his two younger siblings, and finished off with that.

"How'd you know all this?" came Itachi's voice.

"Oh Nii-San." said Saya kneeling beside the couch again. "How're you feeling?"

"Better I suppose, but how'd you find all this out?"

"Well most of it was when I stood outside listening to Danzo and the two Council Members talking to you and the rest was all through Madara Uchiha."

"Sneaky little thing." Itachi mumbled patting her head gently.

"I try." giggled Saya. "Seriously you guys never even sensed I was just outside the door. I think you're slipping Itachi-San."

He smiled and put his hand to her cheek and ran his thumb over it. She grasped his hand in her own and began crying and he drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He then noticed Sasuke for the first time and tensed up but Saya shook her head.

"Sasuke…please don't hurt Itachi." she gasped in between sobs.

"I won't." whispered Sasuke.

"Thank you." she responded.

**Two weeks later**

"Finally," laughed Deidara. "A Village Base hmm."

"Only because the Rain Village is rebelling." grumbled Pein.

"So your sister eh Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"Yes." stated Itachi. "Treat her with respect."

The Akatsuki had been accepted into the Village of Rain due in part to Saya pursuing the Council, and due in part to the fact that they were turning traitors much like the Sound Village.

"And now that Sasuke knows the truth he isn't trying to kill you anymore?"

"Yes."

**Oak Tree**

Saya sat high in the branches of the tree, her IPod blasting 'Cradle of Filth' as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, slipping into a senseless state. Which was one of the reasons she jumped so damn high when Sasuke appeared.

"What the hell?!" she growled clinging to the branch above the one she had been laying on and the one Sasuke was now standing on.

"Hm. And you lecture Itachi for not paying attention. You always were oblivious when you had your music on. What are you listening to anyways?"

She pulled out an ear bud and handed it to him. He took it and placed it in his ear and she hit play. Sasuke had never thrown anything, not even a kunai attached to a paper bomb, so quick in his life and if it wasn't still attached to the IPod and the other ear bud attached to Saya's ear it would have flown far away.

"What? Don't like 'Cradle of Filth'?" Saya giggled.

"Evil little..."

"Ohh…someone's mad. Catch me if ya can."

She released the branch and fell down and landed on the ground perfectly then grinned up at Sasuke. He smirked and jumped down after her and she squealed as she ran off. They ran out of the Village and to a nearby river where Sasuke finally caught up with her and tackled her into the river.

"Oh!" she squealed as she swam back up to the surface. "Sasuke? Where are you Nii-San?"

He popped up behind her with a grin.

"That…was…cold." said Saya as her teeth chattered. "Oh no!"

She leapt up onto the shore and reached into her pocket and pulled out her IPod.

"No, no, no!" she growled. "Please work…yes! I love waterproof electronics!"

"Jeeze Sis make me think you're gonna die without that thing." laughed Sasuke as he crawled up onto the bank and sat beside her.

"Can you blame me? I love this thing, you know that music is my life."

"Yea…" he brushed her bangs back and she smiled.

"You and Itachi were always looking out for me…I knew that even after I was brought here you were. Sometimes in the middle of the night I felt Itachi's Sharingun watching me closely. And you were always sending me letters keeping in constant contact until about two years ago. I thought you were dead until I received notice you'd gone Rogue."

"Sorry about that…"

"It's okay. You're both here now and that's all that matters to me." she curled up against him and a blush rose to his cheeks.

He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Promise you won't leave me again." Saya whispered.

"Promise." he responded. Saya shifted against him and then stood up stretching.

"Well it's getting late, so we should get back." she said pulling him to his feet.

"R-r-right." he stuttered. The two walked back to the Village in silence and when they reached Saya's house she kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Night Nii-San."

"Goodnight." whispered Sasuke as she disappeared inside.

Me: Tell me I am not on a roll?

Saya: Psycho.

Me: Oh hush.

Saya: I may only be Sasuke's half sister but c'mon!

Me: What? You two are to cute together okay? You know you love it!

Saya: True…

Me: R&R plez!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Ari is my friend's OC, NailBunnyDeadBunny in exchange for letting her place me in her Prince of Tennis story 'Kind of a Funny Story'. Actually I was in full agreement for being labeled crazy in her story because in real life that's exactly how I really am! XD

"SAYA!" squealed Kagu tackling her.

"Gah! Why must you do that little one?"

"Because I can."

"Well I'm gonna go off for a bit okay? I'll be back later." She kissed Kagu's forehead then sprinted off deep into the woods. It'd been over five years since Sasuke, Itachi, and the Akatsuki had gone and left to destroy Konaha as well as the Sound Village and they still hadn't returned. Saya had grown up, now officially 17 her hair and clothing staying the same with the single exception of an oversized black hoddie with the Uchiha Crest on the back but she'd been developing curves in all the right places and all the males made notice of this and the Gate Guard made it a habit to remind her just what he'd like to do to her. She climbed a tall pine and settled into one of its branches and pulled out her IPod. She put on 'Insane Clown Posse' and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a case of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit up and inhaled deeply then blew out a puff of smoke and watched as it faded in the wind. She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted to her two brothers wondering if they were okay or not. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her and she opened an eye and grinned.

**A few miles away…**

"Almost home hm?" mumbled Deidara.

"Yea…" agreed the white side of Zetsu.

"Saya's gonna be excited." said Hidan.

"Yea…" sighed Itachi. Sasuke wondered how well his little sister had grown and a blush rose to his cheeks. He'd missed her so much his chest ached whenever he thought of her. He never thought he'd fall in love with her but after a long serious talk with Itachi both knew what he felt.

"Wait." said Jugo. "There's the scent of smoke on the air."

"A fire?" asked Kisame.

"No…cigarette smoke. Directly ahead of us."

"Huh?" they stopped and glanced around then they glanced up.

"Who?" asked Kisame. Suddenly they heard singing.

"In the morning when your daddy walks out-ahh! His foot's in you mouth thanks to the boogieman. You fall asleep then wake up dead with a broken broom stickin' out your forehead…"

"Insane Clown Posse is fucked up but they rock." giggled another voice.

"Totally, perfect for anyone who's had a crappy day." agreed another.

"Saya?" called Itachi.

"Hm?" Two girls looked down, cigarettes hanging out of their mouths. "Oh crap-" Itachi and Sasuke leapt up and glared at Saya.

"What the hell?" growled Sasuke pulling the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Nice to see ya too." grumbled Saya. "I'm glad you two are alive and well."

"Saya…" started Itachi.

"Yea, yea…" she sighed and looked at the two of them.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Sasuke.

"Umm let's see…since Itachi killed the Clan."

"What?!"

"Yea…Ari these are my brothers Itachi and Sasuke, guys this is Arashi-I mean Ari."

"Yo." she stated lighting another cigarette.

"Ari is new to the Village but she's cool." said Saya.

"Saya stop changing the subject." snapped Sasuke.

"Sorry…" Saya pouted. Sasuke looked away blushing at how adorable she looked.

"Saya…" grumbled Itachi.

"Don't worry. I only light up once like every six months or so…mostly under great deals of stress. But now since you two are back, and alive, I'm gonna stop because I don't have the possibility of you two being dead hanging over my head anymore."

"She says it so casually." giggled Ari. Ari had light blond hair, with blue highlights, electric blue eyes, a dark crimson red sleeveless tank top, black cargo pants that hung low on her hips and hugged her form gracefully, dark black Shinobi sandals, and her headband tied to her left arm. The only imperfections were the two scars, one by the corner of her right eye and the other running through the left side of her lips.

"Well c'mon," giggled Saya. "Let's get back to the Village. You guys can tell me what happened and I'll fill you in on what's happened here." She leapt down to the ground landing gracefully, Ari right beside her. She nodded at the Akatsuki, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu in greeting, and then saw Naruto.

"Naruto Uzamaki." she stated. "Lord Jiraiya's trainee huh? Why are you here? I figured you'd wanna kill the Akatsuki after what they did to Jiraiya and your Village. Speaking of…what happened to Lady Tsunade? Is she dead too?"

"Yea…died protecting the Village hmm." said Deidara. "It was easy to take them down hmm." Saya glared at him and he took a step back.

"Lady Tsunade trained me and I told you guys to make sure she survived. Can't you idiots do anything right?!" Her Sharingun blazed as she glared at all of them in turn. Ari placed a hand on her shoulder and Saya shook her head.

"Sorry. Let's go." She led them to the Village and Ari shook her head with a smirk as she glanced at Naruto. They went up to the gates and the Guard smirked and walked over to Saya. He leaned over and whispered in her ear and then gave a playful nibble. Saya blushed deeply then was yanked away from him by Sasuke.

"Leave. Her. Alone." he growled glaring at the Guard. The Guard gulped lowering his head then proceeded to open the gates for them. Sasuke placed a firm grip around Saya's waist as they walked to her house and the men who usually flirted with her dodged off away from her.

"Sasuke." she said sharply. "What's wrong with you?" He shook his head then released her.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Saya raised her eyebrows then shrugged leading them inside. They all settled in the living room where they exchanged stories about what had happened. Sasuke and the Akatsuki had taken down the Leaf Village and the Sound and had kidnapped Naruto due to the Nine-Tails and the fact that Jiraiya had in fact passed on his Sannin powers to him.

"What about that pink-haired bitch fangirl of Sasuke's?" asked Saya. "Lady Tsunade also trained her so what about the possibility of her passing down her Sannin powers to her?"

"We lost sight of her." grumbled Sasori. "She escaped the Village so we don't know her current location."

"The Leaf was allied with the Sand. She'll probably go there." said Ari.

"That's what worries me." said Saya. "What if the Sand rises up and attacks us? They're more powerful than the Leaf or Sound so they could be an issue. I don't want any non-combats being drawn into the crossfire."

"When the time comes we'll figure that out." said Itachi. "They don't know we represent the Rain Village now. It'll be a while before they find us."

"Okay then…well not much has happened here since you guys left, except for Ari joining up with us. That and Akito had pups. And Senna died…" Ari patted her shoulder and tossed a sideways glance at Naruto.

"Yea." said Ari smirking. "Well I'm gonna head on home. See ya later tonight at the club?"

"Yep. Don't forget to sport that new outfit you bought."

"Duh." Ari hugged her and then left.

"Well you guys head on to your places okay? Meet me at the club down the street at seven okay?" After brief goodbyes Sasuke was the only one who remained.

"Go on Nii-San." Saya giggled. "I'll see ya later…unless you wanna talk."

"Yea. I needed to talk to you." said Sasuke nervously.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well…it's complicated…really complicated. I lo-"

"LADY SAYA!" yelled Kagu from outside.

"What is it Kagu?" she asked anxiously.

"Kana is having her baby!"

"Oh gosh! Sasuke can we talk later?!" Saya yelled dashing out the door.

"Sure…" he mumbled hanging his head.

**Later that night at the club…**

"How the hell are we supposed to find her in all this?!" yelled Kisame over the music.

"How about I help ya out?" came Ari's voice. They all spun around to see her standing there in a black backless halter top, tight black leather pants, black high heeled shoes and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"You're looking for Saya right?" she giggled.

"Yea." responded Itachi.

"Se's over by the bar getting her and me a drink. Follow me." She led them through the thick crowd up to the bar and over to a girl everyone in the group found hard to believe was actually Saya. Gone was her usual dark clothing and personality, gone was her usual ponytail. She wore a light blue tank top, a pair of light blue jeans slung low, a pair of white Nike high tops, and her hair was down reaching her knees.

"Saya." said Ari putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh hey guys! Glad you made it! I was getting worried." She hugged Itachi and Sasuke then grabbed a drink in a tall glass that was passed to her.

"And don't worry it's a Virgin Pinya Colada." she giggled. She clinked glasses with Ari and both took sips of their drinks when suddenly the song switched to Missy Elliot's 'Get Ur Freak On'.

"Ow!" squealed Saya. "Ari watch my drink!" She leapt off her seat then slid onto the dance floor in the center of the crowd. She began turning and spinning her body seductively and all the men in the room began yelling and many passed out from nosebleeds.

"Holy-!" gasped Naruto.

"Yep. FYI: she ain't so little anymore." giggled Ari. "She's 17 and going strong. Half the guys in the Village want to sleep with her, other half are in love with her. She's strong, smart, beautiful, and knows the strongest Medical Ninjutsu. Anyone who ends up with her is in for a hell of a time." Then the song ended and The Veronicas 'Popular' began and Ari squealed.

"Watch our drinks boys." she said sliding off her seat and joining Saya on the floor.

"Anyone who ends up with either of those two is in for a hell of a time." commented the barkeeper. "You boys go have fun okay? The girls know me well enough to watch their drinks for them." Pein took Konen's hand and led her onto the dance floor while the rest of the Akatsuki tired not to die of laughter.

"He was dying to get her out there." gaffed Hidan.

"Hey Sasuke wanna dance?" asked Karin. He looked at Itachi and Itachi leaned down to him.

"You want Saya but does she want you? Test her and see what she does." he whispered. Sasuke nodded and took Karin's hand and led her onto the floor. They began dancing and Sasuke watched Saya out of the corner of his eye. She was glaring at Karin, her eyes threatening to go into full-blown Sharingun. But then she spun around and tapped another guy on the shoulder, none other than the Gate Guard. She gave a flirtatious toss of her hair as she talked to him then he grinned widely and placed a hand on her lower back. Sasuke glanced over at Itachi who nodded. Sasuke walked away form a surprised Karin and over to Saya and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can we talk now?" he asked.

"Oh are you done with that little wannabe whore?" asked Saya sarcastically.

"Yea. C'mon."

"I am getting tired. Let's go back to my place. Later Ari!"

"See ya tomorrow!" responded Ari with a wave. Saya led Sasuke out of the club and soon the music faded away as they walked through the quiet streets.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"I know it'll sound fucked up as all hell but I can't help it-" Saya kissed his cheek. It was an innocent enough gesture but Sasuke put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him as he brushed his lips over hers.

"You want fucked up?" she whispered. "Is the fact that it took us both this long to realize our feelings." She kissed him full on and his hold tightened around her. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds then they broke from it and just held one another's gazes.

"Sasuke…" she whispered nuzzling his neck. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to her house where he laid her out on her bed. Their lovemaking was slow and when she climaxed he held her tightly and she finally rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers over her skin.

"Your heart's racing." she whispered.

"You have that effect on me." he chuckled.

"Hmm…stay with me tonight."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you."

"Oh Sasuke…" she whispered sliding off him to curl up beside him. He pulled the blankets up over them and curled his body around hers protectively.

Me: I feel so perverted…but I'm so totally awesome!

Saya: Okay…I like it.

Me: You love it and you know it!

Saya: But what of the fans?

Me: IDK. R&R pplz! And like my warning said in chap.1 if you don't like this then don't read it a post an evil review! Evil reviews are…well evil! Every time you post an evil review a weasel dies…PLEZ THINK OF DA ITACHIS!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This one was the most fun I've ever had writing! I made Garra, Temari, and Kankuro sadistic and sarcastic! Thanx to NailBunnyDeadBunny for that little idea…Ari and Saya do not approve of snow considering that's all we've actually had here in our small town for the past few weeks school didn't even start on time…I'! (This chap. was written during the New Year so yea...^^;) And the whole 'No Jutsu' thing is something me and my friend IcebaneAlcamist came up with at school. Enjoy our twisted warped minds…well I'm writing it and bouncing ideas off NailBunnyDeadBunny and IcebaneAlcamist. And Shion is the Priestess from the Naruto Shipudden Movie so I apologize for spoilers.

Saya growled as she leapt up narrowly missing the kunai knife that had been thrown at her.

"Bastard!" she growled. "Take this!" she performed some hand signs and her Sharingun blazed.

_Fire Style! Fire Phinox Jutsu! _A burst of flames in the shape of a Phinox hit the Ninja dead on and he fell to the ground his screams echoing throughout the forest. She wiped the blood coming from the corner of her mouth and she glanced over at Akito. The wolf was panting heavily but there were only a couple of scratches on her and none were bleeding.

"Phew." sighed Saya collapsing on the ground. Akito whined and licked her face. "Yea I know. We should head back. C'mon girl." Saya stood and stretched wincing at the pain that shot through her left arm.

"Damn. Broken." she mumbled. "Guess I'm just sprinting and not swinging." she started to leap up then fell over with a few muttered curses.

"And my leg's fucking broken too and I ain't got enough Chakra to heal either of the broken bones. Akito am I too big for you to carry me?" Akito shook her head and knelt down for Saya to climb onto her back. Saya scrambled up and when she was sure she wouldn't fall kicked Akito's sides gently and soon Akito was moving quickly through the woods back towards the Village. Saya gave a sigh of relief as she caught sight of the gates and even grinned as she saw the perverted Gate Guard.

"Saya!" he exclaimed by way of greeting. "Looks like that A-Ranked was tough. You okay?"

"I'll live. Open the gates so I can get home huh?"

"Yea." He opened the gates and Akito sprinted through the Village making a direct beeline for Saya's house. They got there and Akito laid Saya out on her bed where she reached for her Medkit and began treating the wounds.

"Ouch." she groaned as she bandaged her leg. "Hopefully my Chakra will recharge soon." Akito whimpered and nudged her hand gently. Saya smiled and began petting her and soon her two pups Tara and Tessa came in.

"Hey babies." giggled Saya leaning down and scratching Tessa behind the ear. "Hmm…" She fell backwards onto her pillows and reached towards her bedside table then stopped.

"Something's missing." she whispered.

"Like this?" came Sasuke's voice from the doorway. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a lopsided grin as he dangled the diamond-studded necklace from his index finger.

"You win." she giggled. "Now give it back sweetling."

"Where's the fun in that huh?" He walked over to her and fell onto the bed beside her and hugged her tightly.

"Ow!" she cried out. "Easy! I ran out of Chakra so my wounds are healing rather slow…" He released his hold then looked over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea…just gotta heal up and wait for my Chakra to recharge."

"So no rough sex huh?" Sasuke laughed with a perverted grin. Saya squealed and smacked him with a pillow.

"God why do I love you so much perv?" she whispered kissing his chest.

"Because life is just weird like that?" he chuckled.

"Guess so. Is Itachi back from his Mission yet?"

"Checked back in about an hour ago…then just kinda disappeared from sight."

"He's stalking Ari-Chan." said Saya.

"Huh?"

"You didn't know? He and her like each other but can't admit it." She giggled as she rolled over onto her back and began running her fingers over the necklace that Sasuke had given to her. She starred up at the ceiling and for a while she was lost, her mind drifted.

"Saya did you hear me?" came Sasuke's voice.

"Huh? What? Sorry I was daydreaming."

"I said do you think sometime next month would be good for the wedding?"

"Yes!" she squealed. She nuzzled against him and she knew he was grinning.

"I just wanna be with you. Forever." she whispered.

"I'll be here with you and I don't plan on ever leaving your side." he responded kissing the top of her head.

"I know." she giggled. Her Chakra recharged and she proceeded to heal her wounds and soon she stood and stretched testing her limbs.

"Okay I'm good." she stated. Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and trailed kisses over her forehead.

"I love you Saya." he whispered.

"I love you too Sasuke." she responded.

**Sand Village**

"We've lost sight of Sakura." growled Temari. "Damn it you know what she'll do is hunt them down, go in half-cocked, and get herself killed!"

_Do I really wanna risk my life for that annoying pink haired fangirl of Sasuke's? _Thought Garra. _No, not really._

"Uhh Garra?" asked Temari waving a hand in front of his face. "You don't wanna go after her do you?"

"Not really." he stated.

"Well I never really liked her anyways." laughed Kankuro.

"Still…let's follow her and see what happens to her." said Temari smirking.

"Sounds like a plan." The three laughed, yes that includes Garra and his twisted laugh, and Baki just looked at them.

_Do I even wanna know? _He thought. _No, not really. _Great minds think alike so it seems…

**Random spot near the ruins of the Leaf Village 'No Jutsu'**

"Wow." mumbled Naruto.

"Yea wow." agreed Shion.

"Stop staring and start searching." snapped Saya. "We need to find Tsunade's body and sometime BEFORE it starts rotting would be nice."

"Well I know she was around here so we'll find it." stated Pein.

"You better. If you idiots had listened to me we wouldn't be here." Saya grumbled leaning back against a tree. Sasuke drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay, they'll find her." he whispered. Saya looked up at him then began crying.

"She taught me everything I know." she sobbed.

"I know."

"I'm so afraid…"

"Saya, do you have that creepy stalker feeling again?"

"No. Of course then again most of the guys have given up ever since they found out we're together. Why?"

"Because I've been feeling it for a few days. Basically ever since we left the Village. Like the feeling I got whenever my Fan Club was stalking me."

"You mean-" She was interrupted by a feeling much like an earthquake and she and Sasuke leapt up and back.

"Pink-haired bitch fangirl at 12 o'clock!" squealed Saya.

"You-!" growled Sakura pointing at Saya. "That's disgusting! He's your brother for God's sake!"

"You're just jealous 'cause I've got him and you don't." Sakura moved quickly and pulled out a kunai and aimed straight for Saya. But Naruto dove in and grabbed her.

"Stop this Sakura!" he yelled.

"You!" she swung at Naruto and he danced back. "You Demon! This is all your fault you Nine-Tailed freak!" Karin who was standing a few feet away tilted her head.

_I thought we just kidnapped Naruto because of his Sannin Powers but he's the Demon Vessel of Nine-Tails? _Sakura swung her kunai knife around stabbing Naruto through the shoulder and he grunted.

"Naruto!" growled Saya, Shion, and Sasuke in unison. Saya began moving in but a 'yellow flash' beat her too it sending Sakura flying.

"Ari!" exclaimed Saya. Ari growled and walked over to where she knocked Sakura and picked her up by the throat.

"You little bitch." she growled. She threw her a few hundred feet and then walked over to Naruto.

"Saya get over here and heal his wound-SAYA!" Saya spun around and blocked Karin's attack then wrapped her arm around Karin's throat.

"What in the hell?" she growled.

"Naruto is the Nine-Tails." mumbled Karin.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" laughed Saya. "You're as big an idiot as Sakura if not bigger. Yea you're a bigger one. Technically he's not 'the' Nine-Tails he just carries him. Like for example if I took this kunai knife of yours and stabbed you in the stomach with it it'd be in you but you wouldn't actually become it smart one."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No you're not. I've got you pinned and frankly sweetie I can kill you right now if I wanted to and believe me I _really_ do."

**Random Tree 'No Jutsu'**

"Five bucks says she rips her head off." said Kankuro.

"Forty says she'll burn her." said Temari.

"Twenty says she strings her up and beats her like a piñata." mumbled Garra.

**Saya and Karin**

"Do you give?" growled Saya.

"Y-y-yes." mumbled Karin. Saya climbed off her and ran over to Naruto and Ari.

"Hold still." she said placing her hand over his shoulder.

"SAYA!" yelled Ari. Saya spun around and pinned Karin once again but this time with the kunai pointed at her throat.

"Gave you a change and you try killing him again. Goodbye." She picked her up and threw her.

_Fire Style! Fire Phinox Jutsu! _Temari laughed as Kankuro and Garra paid up and then the three sprinted back to the Sand Village. Saya proceed to heal Naruto's wound again and when she was done she stood up and ran her hands through her hair.  
"Damn." she mumbled. "I need a new ponytail holder."

"We found her!" yelled Pein.

"Good! Grab her body and let's get back!"

"That's a problem. She's been dismembered…"

"WHAT?" Saya sprinted over to where the Akatsuki was standing and fell back onto the ground at the sight of the remains of Tsunade.

"N-n-n-no…" she whimpered. She stared wide-eyed at Tsunade's head, which lay a few feet away and began screaming. She felt Sasuke's arms going around her but she didn't stop screaming until Itachi used his Sharingun on her and knocked her out.

"Damn." mumbled Sasuke. "Grab what you can and let's head back. Sis wanted her to have a proper burial and we'll make sure she does." They all nodded and Saskue slung Saya onto his back and the sprinted back to the Rain Village.

Me: Whew…tired!

Saya: Crazy son of a…

Me: Mongooses!

Saya: Freak of nature…

Me: R&R plez!


End file.
